


育儿理念

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 这是一场有关要不要孩子以及怎么教育孩子的大讨论。





	育儿理念

**Author's Note:**

> DCEU年龄差，半BVS背景，有一些神怪设定引用；部分背景情节借用了动画电影《超人总动员》，BVS中的州议员演员与弹力女超人的配音演员为同一人，所有动画人名均采用直接音译（鲍勃/海伦/维奥拉/达什·帕尔）；有四鸟出没，根据老爷的年龄有对小鸟年龄的捏造。

1.

克拉克说出这个想法的时候，布鲁斯正迷迷糊糊地支着上半身，试图去够床头柜上放着的手机，好给卢修斯发个邮件，让他编一个不那么蹩脚的借口将第二天的董事会会议推迟两个小时。

长久的地球生活肯定是让氪星人学坏了，克拉克已经掌握了一种恼人的技巧，能够在布鲁斯疲惫不堪，或是心不在焉时趁虚而入，提出一些他清醒时绝无可能答应的过分要求。比如他已经承诺将自己每日的夜巡时间缩短至三小时，又签下了保证书发誓绝不接触超过健康范围哪怕一毫克的咖啡因与酒精。眼下，经过了一天忙碌的工作与社交，以及三小时的街头巡逻，外加一场酣畅淋漓的情事之后，正是超人故技重施的好时机。

然而这个话题太过具有冲击力，布鲁斯在一秒之内便肌肉收缩，神经紧绷，从困倦的状态里清醒过来。

“什么？”他有些诧异地挑起了半边眉毛，语气里装着一卡车的难以置信。

“我想要个孩子。”克拉克若无其事地重复了一遍，顿了顿，他又补充：“我觉得我们应该要个孩子了。”氪星人捋了捋额前被汗水浸湿的头发，目光灼热地望向枕边人。过了一会儿，看布鲁斯还是没有反应，克拉克继续问：“怎么了？你该不会从没考虑过这一点吧？还是说……”他有些疑惑地眯起了眼睛，“你不想跟我有个孩子……？”

“当然不是，怎么会。”布鲁斯迅速出声反驳，“我只是……呃，从来不知道氪星男性还能生孩子？”

迎接布鲁斯的是克拉克脸上仿佛正在看白痴的表情，以及一副“你在跟我开玩笑吗”的无奈眼神。

“谨言慎行，布鲁斯·韦恩，不然我就把你送回到哥谭高中的生理健康课堂上去。”克拉克扁了扁嘴，象征性地给了布鲁斯的肩膀一拳。“我当然不能了，但中枢宝典可以。”

2.

中枢宝典，承载着氪星长久以来的繁育使命，刻印着无数优良的氪星基因。如果一年半以前超人输掉与佐德将军的那一战，那么中枢宝典便会被用来光复整个氪星的人类生命。二十年内，一支所向披靡的超人大军就会完全侵占地球。

“这个词听上去似乎有些危险，我可不想看地球被一群氪星人统治。”布鲁斯马上揶揄道，“不过仔细想想，是被一群姓韦恩的氪星人统治，好像也不那么糟糕了。”

克拉克又给了他一拳。“我在和你说正事呢，布鲁斯。”

“好吧，好吧——”布鲁斯搂过克拉克重新躺下，“可是具体要怎么操作？我是说，我记得中枢宝典看上去更像是一块骨头，而不是一个子宫，它要怎么……收集我们的基因，我们是得在家放个培养皿吗？”

“你又不是在养葡萄球菌！”克拉克毫不客气地翻了个白眼，“不用那么麻烦，氪星在中枢宝典的帮助下曾经拥有高度先进的繁育体系，除了我以外，几百年来都没有过自然分娩的孩子了。我们只需要从宝典中挑选几条优秀的基因，孤独堡垒会帮我们安排好剩下的一切。”克拉克大概是排练过好几次了，他的声音听起来像博物馆里录好的解说词。“到了宝宝快要出生的时候，再让它取一下我们的血液样本就可以了。”

“就这么简单？你确定是血液样本？”

曾经吸收了中枢宝典长达三十多年的氪星人重重地点了点头。“就这么简单，我很确定。”

“我们周日就去一趟北极，好吗？”克拉克又往布鲁斯肩头蹭了蹭。

“……好的，先睡吧。”布鲁斯听上去有些敷衍，他亲了亲克拉克的额头，又拿起手机发邮件去了。

3.

到了第二天晚上，几乎从来都说一不二的蝙蝠侠突然改主意了。

克拉克此时正盘腿坐在卧室的床上加班，听到布鲁斯的发言后他只是叹了口气，眼睛仍然一动不动地盯着手提电脑屏幕，手指接近超级速度在键盘上来回飞舞，一副生无可恋的样子。

“这才刚刚过了一天，布鲁斯，你反悔的速度比我想象得可快多了。”加班的记者在赶稿间隙快速地抬头看了布鲁斯一眼，撇了撇嘴角，“我还以为你要等进了孤独堡垒的大门才改主意呢。”

“我只是觉得昨晚在十五分钟之内就做出决定有些太仓促了，”布鲁斯解释，“我们真的有必要这么着急吗？你才……三十五岁，我也还算……”布鲁斯脑海中突然响起了阿尔弗雷德那句语调悠扬的讽刺——“您早已过了能英年早逝的年纪了。”

布鲁斯清了清嗓子，也察觉到在年龄上做文章着实有些牵强。“我想我们还是得仔细考虑考虑，从长计议。”

“还有什么需要额外考虑的吗，布鲁斯——？”克拉克拖长了尾音。

被点名的中年男子十分正式地坐下，目光非常严肃地开了口：“比如，”布鲁斯把克拉克腿上的笔记本电脑拿开，“要怎么解决在我们工作都如此忙碌的情况下，腾出手来照顾一个婴儿。”

“《星球日报》的加班率没你想得那么糟糕。”克拉克脸不红心不跳地开始胡扯。“我还可以申请在家办公，用上超级速度，多换几个键盘总能应付的。”他又把电脑从布鲁斯手里拿了回来，继续敲敲打打。

“如果超人的工作需要你呢？”

氪星人只是耸了耸肩。“你一手养大了四个孩子，似乎也没有影响到你光辉的义警职业生涯。”

“首先，孩子基本是阿尔弗雷德在养，我只是负责陪他们训练和玩。”布鲁斯纠正道，“其次，我们要面对的是婴儿，而不是能凭自己的双腿一年离家出走六十次的青少年。我收养迪克的时候他都已经九岁了。”

“我看不出这有什么太大区别。”

“一个人人格形成最重要的时期是十岁以前，你不能忽视这一点，克拉克。”布鲁斯略微叹了一口气，“就我过往的履历而言，我可不认为我真的能胜任这份工作。”

“恰恰相反，”克拉克大声地反驳了他，“你在教育孩子的方面明明挺有一套的，布鲁斯。想想看，能让顽皮的青少年们变得乖巧听话才是最难的。”克拉克安慰他说，“瞧瞧你的罗宾们，现在都是能独当一面的成年人了。”

“别算上达米安，”布鲁斯提醒他，“他离成年还差一岁。”

克拉克挤了个鬼脸。“好的，暂时不算上达米安。”几秒钟后，克拉克又说：“好吧，我还必须得承认在杰森的问题上你确实走了点弯路，但他现在也重回正轨了不是吗。”

“你不能把我睁一只眼闭一只眼的行为等同于我发自内心地认为经营一个地下帮派算是‘正轨’。”

过了一会儿，布鲁斯挠了挠头发，还是妥协道：“好吧，他确实做得很好，比企鹅人好多了。”

克拉克给了他一个肯定的眼神，又额外花了整整一个小时的时间帮布鲁斯分析利弊，回答布鲁斯那些刁钻苛刻的问题，提出了一些即使对超人来说也有些异想天开的解决措施，并用上了能令人窒息的热吻，才迫使对方做出了一点点让步。

“我们必须……先计划好……有关这个孩子的一切，”布鲁斯喘息着说，同时把被克拉克扯掉的衬衣扣子扔到一边，“然后再来决定什么时候去北极……”

4.

计划如何养育一个孩子从婴儿长大成人花费了克拉克和布鲁斯不少时间。一连几个星期，两人所有的闲暇时间都在讨论这个尚未出世的孩子，且事无巨细，范围惊人——从最基础的衣食住行，到每个阶段的教育问题，甚至包括“如果他或她未来非要找个亚特兰蒂斯人结婚的话，我们能舍得他们搬到海底去住吗”之类的令乔-艾尔这个堡垒AI也不想回答的问题。

两人针对这些问题各自有一个清单，但很显然他们之间对某些问题并没有办法达成一致，反而遇到了相当大的分歧。

“布鲁斯，我觉得这有点矫枉过正了。”克拉克被清单上详细到具体日期和门牌号的内容惊得差点捏碎手中的鼠标。“学校会给他们开生理健康课的，没有必要把准备哪一天跟他或她讲两性健康知识也标出来吧？”

“如果他或她不幸遗传了我早年在罗曼蒂克方面天赋异禀的基因，那么他或她会需要的。”

“一直用‘他或她’让我舌头快打结了，布鲁斯。”克拉克抱怨道，“我是不是忘了告诉你，中枢宝典是可以人工选择婴儿性别的。”

“那你们氪星人可真是太无趣了，卡尔-艾尔，完全破坏了应有的惊喜。”

“或许我们可以一步到位，直接要对双胞胎？”克拉克怂恿道。

“作为新手，我们暂时还是先挑战一个的难度吧。”布鲁斯态度坚决。

克拉克把目光重新挪回面前的清单上。“好吧，但是你真的没必要连他——他们上大学要住哪个街区的哪栋房子都预定好的，拉奥啊，我们怎么会知道他们要去哪所大学？”

“毫无疑问，MIT永远是最好的。”布鲁斯的语气不容置疑。

“说真的，布鲁斯，你得收一收自己快溢出屏幕的控制欲，这又不是在玩《模拟人生》。”克拉克诚恳地建议，“妈很早之前就告诉过我，父母过度的干涉很容易引起孩子的叛逆心理。到时候你就会收获一个一边耳朵打三个耳洞，剃莫西干头，穿紧身衣和皮夹克还戴着墨镜在天上飞来飞去的混血氪星人了。”

布鲁斯被克拉克的描述逗得发出了一声嗤笑。“我没有说玛莎不好的意思，”布鲁斯预先为此道了歉，“但按照肯特一家的教育方式来看，克拉克，你也很有可能会放养出一个敢于穿着短袖T恤和牛仔裤就去拯救世界的孩子。”

克拉克对此不置可否，他撇了撇嘴，最终还是承认道：“至少我们都同意，即使和亚特兰蒂斯人结婚，他们也不能搬到海底去住。”

5.

三位韦恩家少爷的到访加快了克拉克和布鲁斯完成这份计划的进程。

那是一个周六，达米安表示要从大学回家探望泰特斯和艾斯，提姆则自称有要事要使用蝙蝠洞的电脑。直到迪克带着一车的婴儿用品停在韦恩庄园门前时，克拉克和布鲁斯才意识到，他们准备要个孩子的消息已经不胫而走。

“抱歉，算我的。”提姆主动站出来自首，但语气里可一丁点儿歉意都没有。“我在连蝙蝠洞的数据时不小心看到了那份‘婴儿成长计划’清单。”

“于是德雷克就把它发到了社交软件上。”达米安轻哼一声。

“我设置了部分可见，是你自己非要黑进我的分组的。”

“你们俩应该感到庆幸。”迪克终于把最后一箱玩具搬了进来，“布鲁斯已经把你们弟弟妹妹喝了碳酸饮料之后要用哪个牌子的牙膏刷牙都计划好了。”

“一个小宝宝！”迪克逮到布鲁斯，给了后者一个大大的拥抱，语气里的兴奋和雀跃差点把布鲁斯淹死在里面，“我已经迫不及待了！”

“你们是准备去领养吗？”提姆问。

“还是氪星人自己能生？”达米安跟着补充。

克拉克只好再次把中枢宝典的功能解释了一遍。

“一个混血的氪星小宝宝！”迪克听起来像是已经连孩子要起什么名字都想好了。

餐桌上，布鲁斯几经思索，终于尝试着开口询问了其他人的意见。

“你们也都认为我应该和克拉克要个孩子吗？”

“这是你应得的，布鲁斯。”迪克的语气非常正经，“这是一件再好不过的事了，你怎么会犹豫呢？”

提姆对此不以为意。“我只是疑惑为什么达米安还没有耗尽你应付小孩子的耐心，不过你高兴就好。”

布鲁斯和克拉克又看向达米安，毕竟他是在场唯一一个跟布鲁斯有真正血缘关系的人。

“干嘛都看我？我又不会帮你们养他。”达米安戳了一块盘子里的馅饼，眼神有些飘忽。“不过，如果他身手够好的话，也许我会考虑让他做我的罗宾。”

“说得跟你已经是蝙蝠侠了似的。”提姆抢走了最后一块馅饼。

几个人在餐桌上又吵闹了一会儿，布鲁斯用叉子敲了敲杯子，示意所有人安静下来。

“阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯说，“我们还没听到你的意见呢。”

管家先生正在把餐巾重新折成天鹅的样子，闻言挑了挑眉。

“我只能说，您和肯特老爷应该尽快，趁我还没忘记应该怎么冲奶粉。”

布鲁斯冲克拉克笑了笑，语气肯定地宣布：“我们下周就去孤独堡垒。”

6.

夜长梦多，这真是条至理名言。

克拉克十分后悔上周六在餐桌上，为什么没有劝说布鲁斯把“下周”更改成“明天”——我们亲爱的布鲁斯·韦恩先生再一次改主意了。

当然，起因不在布鲁斯本人，但克拉克也不想由自己来背这个锅。

一切都是因为发生在肯塔基州的那场袭击。拉奥作证，克拉克只是规规矩矩地去上了班，然后听到了露易丝的呼救——他不可能把露易丝和吉米留在一群武装恐怖分子之中，扔下他们不管的。但谁能想到这中间涉及了数个复杂的帮派组织，还有莫名其妙的俄罗斯人找人做假证，往超人身上泼脏水，说是超人袭击了那些村庄呢？

“说得倒是好听。”布鲁斯看向电视中那个正在参加采访节目的参议员海伦·帕尔，她正在镜头前侃侃而谈，诚恳地建议超人前去参加听证会，并承诺一定会还超人一个清白。

“克拉克……”布鲁斯语气犹疑，“也许……我们不该这么做。”

“不该怎么做？不去听证会吗？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。“也许我们不该要一个混血的半氪星孩子。”他边说边用下巴指了指电视的方向，镜头切到了一个叫华莱士·基夫的人身上，此人正在控诉超人在大都会的一战使他家破人亡。

“理智上，我们都知道这事不能完全算是我的错。”克拉克抱起胳膊，叹了口气。

“是的，但普通人站不到你我的高度，一个混血氪星人只会引起他们的恐慌。除了那个想看你消失在这个地球上的莱克斯·卢瑟，现在应该没有人愿意见到另一个氪星人在天空中随意穿行。”

克拉克歪着嘴角吹了下额前的头发，语气愤懑不平。“我纳了税的，法律可没规定氪星人不能结婚生子。”

当然，克拉克怎么会不懂这一点。他靠着隐姓埋名和从不还手在地球上低调地生活了三十多年，他早就能预料到自己和布鲁斯的孩子将会面临什么样的舆论压力，又会面对怎样下作的恶意。

但……

“如果你实在想要孩子，克拉克，我们可以像别人一样去领养一个，除了不会飞，他和我们期待中的那个孩子不会有任何差别。”

“布鲁斯，我只是想要一条血缘的纽带——和你，和地球。”克拉克轻吻了一下布鲁斯的额头，“你是对的，等我从听证会回来我们再详细谈好吗？”

7.

布鲁斯跟克拉克一起去了华盛顿，但只是留在酒店收看直播，并没有去国会现场。他不在参加听证会的人员之列，去到国会门前也只会徒增他的焦虑。

听证会仍旧由参议员海伦·帕尔女士主持。在正式开始之前，她依然在接受媒体的采访，强调只要超人确实没有参与这场惨无人道的袭击，那么国会也一定会帮助超人洗清这莫须有的罪名。

超人直到听证会开始之前的一分钟才从天而降，同为媒体工作者，克拉克大概深知提前到场会遭遇怎样的堵截。

看着超人带着他的红披风一步一步走进了国会，布鲁斯的心也跟着悬了起来。

五分钟。

十分钟。

十五分钟。

墨菲定律——这是布鲁斯听到屏幕中的国会大厦传出爆炸的声响，看到那幢建筑开始冒出火光与浓烟时的第一个想法。

“阿尔弗雷德，启动蝙蝠机。”

蝙蝠侠到达现场之后，才发现伤亡情况并没有他预想中的那么严重。大多数人们只是被浓烟熏得灰头土脸，止不住地咳嗽与不停地流泪大概是现场最严重的伤势了。

一身红蓝相间的氪星人怀里载着一个年轻姑娘落了地。一对裹着红色紧身衣，长达十几英尺的胳膊跟在超人身后，将另一名伤员抱了出来。与此同时还有一个红色的影子在国会广场快速穿梭，令人看不真切。弥漫的浓烟被某种看不见的力场限制在了国会门前，没有接近伤员们半步。

等蝙蝠机落了地，布鲁斯才看清了超人身后站着的三个红色人影。

短发高个子的那个是弹力女超人。她身旁还站着两个明显是少年身形的孩子，一男一女，但都穿着跟她一样的制服。他们目前还没有自己的代号，但所有人都知道那是弹力女超人和超能先生的两个孩子，女儿能够隐形，儿子跑得飞快。

确认了国会大厦里的所有人都到达安全地带之后，超人带着弹力女超人一家走向了蝙蝠机。

“谢谢载我们一程，我今天是来工作的，没带交通工具。”

“布鲁斯，这是海伦·帕尔参议员。刚才在听证会上她的胳膊可帮了大忙。”克拉克做着介绍，“海伦，这是布鲁斯。”

“我是达什·帕尔！”个子小小的男孩从座位上冒出头来。

“我是维奥拉·帕尔。”戴着发卡的女孩有些害羞地说。

弹力女超人取下眼罩，冲布鲁斯挤了下眼睛算作问好，然后扭头叮嘱两个孩子把安全带系好，并发出了一声分贝惊人的怒吼：“你们两个，再被我逮到偷跑出来就禁足一个月！”

“可是妈妈……达什刚才在广场上救了三十多个人，”维奥拉开口辩解，“我们至少帮上了你的忙。”

达什的双腿在椅子上不安分地踢来踢去。“对啊，妈妈！要是没有维奥拉的力场，爆炸就会把整个大厅掀翻的！”

“再不闭嘴就两个月！”

两个孩子发出了一阵哀怨的嚎叫。

“那么，蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯，还有克拉克”海伦现在看上去跟在电视访谈节目里一点也不像了，她理了理有些炸毛的头发，面带微笑地问：“你们考不考虑这周日来参加我们私人聚会，说实话，我老公鲍勃是你们俩的资深粉丝。”

8.

经过了数日的调查，警方最终找到了爆炸的源头——华莱士·基夫所乘坐的轮椅，并通过层层线索锁定了将轮椅赠予华莱士·基夫的莱克斯·卢瑟。

证据确凿，影响恶劣，对卢瑟的批捕手续进行得又顺利又快。到了周日的时候，那个经常在公开场合发表反超人言论的大都会光头已经锒铛入狱。

“可惜还是没能救下基夫本人。”克拉克说着随即叹了口气，“不过多亏了维奥拉的力场没有让爆炸平面扩散，还有达什也帮忙从房间里带出去了不少人，否则还不知道要造成多大的伤亡。”

“是啊，多亏了维奥拉和达什。”布鲁斯附和着。他穿着厚厚的羊绒外套，正对着镜子围他的围巾，回答得有些敷衍。

“不会热吗？”克拉克询问道，十一月的天气虽然很凉，但还没有冷到需要把自己全部裹起来的程度。“不用穿那么厚吧，海伦说可以直接把飞机停到她家的机库里去。”

“不热。”布鲁斯又从柜子里拿出了一双手套。

他给了克拉克一个拥抱，嗓音异常轻快。

“给海伦打个电话让她等一等，我们要先去一趟北极。”

克拉克愣了一秒钟，旋即跟着笑了起来。

“还坚持只要一个吗，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯再次回头，在克拉克嘴上轻啄了一口。“多亏了维奥拉和达什，现在三胞胎我也不嫌多了。”


End file.
